Karamiau No Kusari
by passionatetigress
Summary: Yaoi ItaNaru Itachi was Naruto's sinister web, giving him painful pleasures of reality and pain to the young assassin. But, when Naruto decides to unwind the web, things become to tangled.


HEY PEOPLE IM BACK! UM.. I KNOW I HAVE ALOT TO DO BUT THIS IS JUST SOMETHING THAT'S OLD AND I FELT I HAD TO PUBLISH FOR A GIFT. IM ALMOST DONE WITH MY MADANARU FIC SO STAY CLOSE. ANY WAYS, UM PLEASE ENJOY THIS OKAY. THIS IS FOR MY SHEER ENTERTAINMENT, BUT PLEASE IF YOU LIKE YOU MAY REVIEW.

**Summary:** [Yaoi] [ItaNaru] Itachi was Naruto's sinister web, giving him painful pleasures of reakity and pain to the young assasin. But, when Naruto decides to unwind the web, things become to tangled.

**Intertwined Chains**

The stars glittered all over the beautiful, dark blanket of the night. The presence of the moon was illuminating the dark sky, its pale milky light casting a beautiful effect on the earth below.

In Japan, on nights like this -when the moon was half cast, they say it is a perfect time for souls of the night to roam around freely.

Good souls, such as: angels, guardians, and spirits which blessed, gifted the people of the lands letting them have to be consumed in peace.

But then you have bad souls, such as: demons, devils and evil spirits which reeked havoc on those who dare to cross their paths almost ensuring torture would soon follow.

Demons, such as ones who hide in the shadows, and eyes that glowed maliciously, piercing through the soul. Ones who gaze can penetrate even from the most… farthest of distances.

"Please, please don't do this to me," a voice pleaded. The man was bound, tied, and chained down to a chair and everything was so dark.

But the said person he was attempting to reach listened with deaf ears. With feline like grace the figure stalked around the man, and with tender fingers began to caress his face.

The man began to shake violently; tears trying to escape but the blind fold soaked them instantly. The man didn't even have the satisfaction of shedding tears for his last few moments on earth.

"Please don't do what," spoke the gentle voice in the ear of the frightened man. His cool breath ghosted over the man's bear neck, sending chills down the victim's spine.

The man cried further, chocking on his sobs as he tried to get the words out his mouth, but every time he tried the crumbled back down not wanting to face the demon.

"Plea-pl-pl- Please don't kill me. I have children! A wife! I have a family to go back to!"

The figure came to a halt, its body deadly calm.

The man began to have a shimmer of hope, maybe deep within the demons heart he could find compassion.

Yes, this was truly a demon.

Not all demons have claws and sharp teeth.

Some slip between shadows, you know they are watching you… yet you cannot see. This particular one molded perfectly within the shadows, its lithe body blending perfectly within the mask of darkness.

This demon was truly in all the epitome of what brings fear.

Glowing red rubies for eyes, attacks with the ease and grace of wind, and a soul hollowed out by the cruel shade of the world.

The room's silence was broken by the sound of falling fabric, and finally the man's eyes were free of captivity… yet all he could muster was darkness.

Sometimes, darkness was good- it keeps people away from reality draping them in its protective but dark hold.

"I'm going to let you go," the voice spoke to the victim, its eyes focused at his current task at hand. He unlocked the chains, and with a simple flick of the wrist all the rope fell to the floor like fallen angles.

The man smiled, feeling the tears fall down faster as he shakily stood up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the massive room, the walls were white and a large window stood at the north wall of the room.

Overall it looked like a simple room.

The man watched with hesitation as the assassin stood with his back towards him, his form retreating towards the window where the moon's beauty illuminated a portion of the room beautifully.

The man turned around quickly and began to run towards the door…

His freedom!

He ran a little harder, his feet pounding against the wooden floor, he reached out his arms to grab the door…

_Splat_

_Clink_

That was the last thing he saw before a bullet was inserted so precisely into his head.

The figure turned around, it eyes closed as it inhaled deeply.

_Ah… the scent of fresh blood and gun smoke_

Slowly the demon opened its eyes, and watched with his glowing rubies as the pool of blood began to become bigger.

It was hypnotic watching as spread further, seeping through the cracks of the wood. It all looked to him a wonderful piece of art. The only difference was there was not canvas and his paint brush happened to be a gun.

With delicate fingers, he traced the beauty that had ended the man's life. It was truly beautiful, made of a beautiful metal this was a sick beast when taken into battle. With beautiful metal, the slick gun was a model none have witnessed before. A medium length barrel was etched with trimmings of ancient markings. This was death at its very eyes. The demon could change its casings with great ease. It was made out of a beautiful metal that was infused with red, turning its color to the very pits of hell.

He traced along the kanji and smiled.

"I said I was going to let you go, but I never said you were going to be free."

The demon took out its walkie talkie and said into the receiver, "Shukaku this is Kyuubi. Target has been annihilated, and I need clean up."

"_Kyuubi this is Shukaku, clean up on the way. Don't forget the bullet."_

The demon went back staring past the window, the moonlight surfacing his features to the light.

The demon, otherwise known as Kyuubi, was a deadly beauty adorned with a delicate lithe body, but well toned, hidden by tan skin so soft that been stained by numerous amounts of blood for his young life time. He raised a hand, and ran it though his shoulder length sunny blond locks, feeling those threads of gold fall back into its feathered, but somewhat spiky array. His feathered nose length bangs covered one of the exotic feline like eyes- eyes that had broke and been broken, eyes that had seen countless blood shed, eyes that never dreamt but only witnessed harsh nightmares that had seen reality at its worst.

They were the shades of deep depths of the ocean, the color of a hot summer sky on a sunny day… such an indescribable shade of blue…

The demon felt the night wind brush against the plump pink cherry blossoms he claimed were his lips, he inhaled deeply through his feminine nose smelling the scent of decaying flesh.

This was a child who held a gun when he was only 5 years of age.

This was a child who was familiar with the color blood too often.

This was a child who at 6 made his first kill.

This was Naruto Uzumaki… otherwise known as the Kyuubi.

Quite ironic, who knew a demon could look so sensuously angelic.

With light steps, Naruto walked over towards the body, and with his keen eyes spotted the bullet and retrieved it.

His bullets were special, that were made out of an element that looked, and was hard as a diamond, made especially for his own purposes.

As he drew back to the window he looked at his bullet interested that something so small can end such a big thing like a life.

He leaned over the window as he heard the door silently open.

"Sadistic," said the voice all devoid of emotion.

Naruto turned around and slid down the wall next to the window, "He said the wife and children line Gaara, you know how much I hate that. Using something that doesn't mean anything to you until the end."

He looked, and studied his friend, he had to look up Gaara was tall. His pale skin hid muscles that were not too big, but not too small. He liked his mop of hair the most; it was a dark maroon color… almost like blood. Their eyes met for a moment, chilling jade clashing against placid azure.

To a normal person they would be scared of Gaara; his eyes brimmed thickly with eye liner deepening the effects of his cold eyes. He had no eyebrows, and he had a kanji 'ai' on his forehead, just as Naruto had 3 whisker like marks marring each cheek signifying they were in the Buji gang.

"Gaara, make sure nothing is left behind."

Naruto's long time friend looked at him, silently saying, "As if I would be ignorant enough."

Naruto lifted himself off the ground and began walking away from the crime scene, knowing his friend would take care of it.

"Naruto," Gaara's voice called stopping his friend, "Itachi-"

The mention of the Uchiha was all that Naruto needed to know, before he heard the door shut behind the blond.

The start of his friend's motorcycle engine was all he needed to know Naruto was gone.

Gaara sighed and continued the process of the clean up, he should be done soon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Crimson eyes watched passively as the door opened revealing to himself as the figure stepped through the dimmed room.

"You're late," the figures rich chocolate like voice said passively, watching as Naruto sat down in a chair at the opposite wing of the room.

The figure narrowed its blood colored eyes slightly, watching as the blond walked towards him something in his hands.

He heard the rustle of chains falling lifelessly to the floor.

Naruto looked at the figure scanning his features for approval.

His eyes roamed the tall passive figure, his eyes looking at his creamy pale skin that seethed layers of taut muscle. His eyes traveled to the long dark locks of the killer, wanting to run his fingers through the silk… to bad it resided in a low ponytail.

He looked at his devastatingly beautiful strong features of the man, his face was flawless, perfectly shaped eyebrows, deadly crimson eyes framed by long eye lashed, and coral lips that when contacted ignited flames to his body.

But Naruto didn't like perfect… even Itachi had flaws…

The two diagonal markings tat traveled from his lower eyes stopping at the end of his nose.

"I had a mission," Naruto as he pulled out a cigarette and lit the cancer stick up.

He breathed in deeply, feeling the tobacco wash over him. It was actually very seldom that Naruto smoked, but aside from that Naruto looked over in Itachi's direction only to look and find himself looking up into eyes of frozen blood.

He handed Itachi a cigarette and was about to light it, when he felt Itachi pull his body closer, his cold pale hands seizing his small waist. He watched with mesmerized eyes as Itachi began to draw closer until the tips of both of their cigarettes touched, their eyes never breaking as Itachi inhaled his own cigarette.

Naruto scowled slightly when the Uchiha stepped away, his figure sitting on the bed.

"Inform me about the mission," Itachi said blowing the smoke from his mouth.

"Assassination mission, target was a drug lord who had stolen over one 9 billion yen worth of opium. He had no kids, but a wife he loved to abuse-" Naruto stopped as Itachi held up a hand, motioning him to not continue any further.

"If I wanted to hear about his personal life I would have asked," Itachi said his voice low and even.

"Don't talk to me as though I'm a child," Naruto warned slightly his eyes watching as the smoke dissapeared into the air, its lingering smell still in the room.

"You're 16 years old Naruto, you are still a child weather you believe it or not," Itachi said as he disposed of his cigarette crushing it with his foot.

"A 16 year old killer who is the most elite assassin, bringing fear to he eyes of young children and even older men. A 16 year old," he said walking straight towards the direction of Itachi, "who is the leader of the most elite gang around."

Naruto had finally reached the bed and went behind Itachi's still figure, his lips barely in contact with the pale man's neck.

"I'm a 16 year old masochist who can't seem to keep away from the sadistic ways of the 21 year old Itachi," Naruto whispered as he slowly licked on the shell of Itachi's ear, the metal ball of his tongue ring gliding against the outer shell.

Yes, Naruto loved pain… especially Itachi's. His was merciless, his assaults on his body never ending. Pain… It was such an intoxicating thing to Naruto.

It was the only thing that brought him anything good.

But Naruto wasn't one of those people who liked to have whips on his back.

No…

He enjoyed the mental torture, as well as physical torture. The pain, it was the only thing that actually made him feel alive, the only thing that Naruto actually could say brought him some good.

Itachi was the only person to ever know that, well not all true.

Itachi… and his father.

Naruto was too trapped in his own thoughts to even have noticed Itachi had slipped away from his grasp, and chained his hand behind his back almost painfully. He hadn't notice him also put the collar on his neck, and attach the chain leash to the head of the bed, which were metal bars.

He turned around to look at Itachi, his eyes looking slightly surprised. Naruto had let his own guard down, something that he never does unless it was Itachi, Gaara, or Yuugito of the Buji gang.

He watched as Itachi went to the west wing of the wall and opened the closet pulling out a box setting it on the desk on the opposite wall to the bed. He tried to see what Itachi had pulled out, and he could literally feel Itachi smirk.

Itachi pulled out a golden cat bell, a ring, and gloves.

Naruto shuddered in anticipation, those items were special. The gloves were hand made by Itachi, It was a silicone glove that had tiny wires running through it, and once turned it begins to vibrate viciously, it can also send tiny shocks-but they don't hurt at all, it's more of a tiny tingle that sends wave of pleasure through the targeted area.

The ring was adjustable, but it prevented ejaculations from happening. It's painful when it's used for too long, but it feels like heaven when it's released at the proper moment.

The cat bell was for Itachi's personal reasons. He liked to use the cat bell because it made noises when the motion was great… something that Itachi could do without much effort.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he watched himself putting the glove on, "I have my own mission for you."

He squeezed his fingers for good measure, making sure the glove fit securely just as always.

Itachi had that glint in his eyes.

"What is it," Naruto asked, a slight hesitation set in his voice.

Itachi walked closer to the bed a square piece of paper in hand. His strong body brushed up against Naruto as he went behind him, his firm chest on Naruto's back. The blond felt his eyes, against his will, slowly slip half idled as Itachi's calloused hands traveled up his body, fire burning in its path. His body acted on its own accord, and began to move against Itachi's body tempting the Uchiha with the fruits of his body.

He hissed as cold hands traveled up his side, agonizingly until the pale hands were laced in tresses playing with them between his finger tips.

Pale lips found themselves on the slender column of his swan like tan neck, as he began to suck on the flesh. With great skills Itachi's tongue swirled around the sweet flesh, savoring the sweet taste of treat. His teeth scraped against the very same spot, and he got back to sucking on that particular spot.

Naruto's breath hitched as he felt those pale lips work magic on him, casting the blond in its spell of pleasure. He attempted to break free of his restraints; he wanted to touch Itachi badly. He needed to feel his body, his entire being.

Fire traveled trough his body as Itachi began to respond back to his movements as he moved against Naruto in sync, their bodies molding together already to far caught up in the rapture.

Itachi yanked down Naruto's hair sharply, jolts of wonderful pain flowing through Naruto as he let out a throaty moan.

"Look at the picture," Itachi murmured against his neck as he held the picture, knowing Naruto would follow his demands.

His mind was hazy, so laden with desire that he could barely focus on the picture before his eyes.

"What… what of it," Naruto said struggling to keep his sentences in check.

Itachi paid no heed to Naruto's question as he leaned forward, causing he and Naruto to fall. He felt the small body underneath him squirm, feeling the clothed globes gently brush against his pelvic area.

He ground the smaller man deeper into the bed, his crimson eyes beginning to glow. His sadistic side began to show as primal instincts took over him, and he began to rip off the masochist's shirt, literally ripping it to shreds.

"Mmm…" Naruto's whimper voiced as it faded away. He felt his hair once more yanked violently to the left, his head almost twisting painfully.

Itachi looked at his uke, his blue eyes were half mast as it basked in the wonderful pain he was providing. His cheeks had a slight hue of pink to them, flustered from his menstruations, his pink lips were open just calling Itachi to claim.

The blond watched as Itachi's eyes paused on his lips, he looked as though he was debating with himself. He saw Itachi break free from the trance on his lips and looked him directly in the eye.

It was as if an invisible magnetic pull was cast between them as they found their faces drawing closer.

"Naruto," Itachi said as his cool breath tickled Naruto's lips, "I want you to break him. Show him reality, and how cruel it truly is. Do you except."

It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"Yes," Naruto whispered breathily, his voice quivering as their lips were a hair apart.

With that said and done, Itachi smashed his lips against Naruto's as their tongues attacked one another viciously.

Naruto had a new mission.

Break Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Uh...mmm…Ah… Itachi…"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The morning had risen, a start of a brand new day.

Today was the day that everyone got back from their weekend, groaning as they had to go back and enter the school gates.

The kids entered the school yard scurrying to their classes, trying to get there on time or run as they finish the last bit of their homework.

This was Kohona High School, the number one private school in all of Japan. To get in this school you must either be filthy rich, a genius, or have connections.

Everyone at the front of the school watched in amazement, respect, a few fear as a group of sleek motorcycles pulled into the school drive way.

It was like a water ballet as all the riders seemingly got off in unison.

The first to take of their helmet was Shikamaru, he was the school's genius with an IQ over 200. He was tall and had a nice build, just as most of the others. His skin was tan, and his short brunette hair was tied in a high pony tail that many say resembled a pineapple.

Next was Kiba, he was the school's loudmouth class clown. He was captain of the soccer team, and was heir to his parent's legacy of making technology for animals. His skin was tan, his eyes silted with mischief as 2 long triangles ran down each one. His teeth were sharp like dogs, and he had a mop of brunette hair.

Then came Neji, he was a Hyuuga prodigy. He was the epitome of class, pale skin, milky lavender eyes, and a beautiful body to match. Many girls fawned over him, but his obsession for fate held him down.

Sai, was the school pervert. He had skin sickly pale, blank black eyes, and full lips that were always pulled into a fake smile. Many found him interestingly annoying, but no one has ever seen what he can truly do.

Last but not least was Uchiha Sasuke, the school's emotionless heart throb. Sasuke was gorgeous, tall with nice lean muscles hidden underneath pale skin that looked so creamy. Girls fawned over his strong, but delicate features. His midnight blue hair was unique, long bangs framed the side of his face, as the rest stuck out back. His pale lips were pulled into his signature smirk… but his eyes they were black diamonds.

They were Rookie 9, the top gang in the school.

No one messed with them, they were feared, respected, hated, and loved all at the same time.

They all passed through the hallway with ease, each member looking sharp in their navy blue uniforms, their ties all set in place.

"So Sasuke how was your weekend," Kiba asked as they all took their seats in the back row of the class.

"Don't ask. Itachi was there and that's all I'm going to say," Sasuke said, his velvety voice laced with some anger.

Itachi was a sore spot with the young Uchiha. He had hated his brother ran so deep, that many would think that Sasuke could have devised plans to kill the best of the Uchiha siblings.

Kiba was about to push the matter further until the school bell rang and everyone sat in their classes.

Sasuke looked outside, he already knew the lesson that was going on. His view was of the parking lot, his dark orbs scanned the area nothing was new in his life. He just sat their looking out his gaze outside.

He looked at where Rookie 9 was parked, as saw something red that had caught his eye.

It was a beautiful, sleek, glossy, brand new motorcycle. Its color was the very color of blood.

"_Who's motorcycle is that? I've never seen it before," _Sasuke thought to himself. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turn only to look at his friend of many years.

"What is it Neji," Sasuke more demanded, tan said.

"Iruka-sensei said we have a new student that should be joining us soon."

Sasuke looked towards the front of the class at their homeroom teacher Iruka, he was a kind gentile man- just as long as you don't get on his bad side.

"Iruka, Iruka, Iruka," Kiba yelled loudly, "is it some new hot chick? Does she have a nice rack? Is she fat because I don't wanna sit or have no flippin' fat girl starrin' at my face ya know!"

"Kiba-san be quiet this instant other wise-"

"Oi, don't worry Iruka-sensei its fine," someone's gentile voice spoke as the class room door began to slide open.

Sasuke watched as the new student came in. The figure walked in its small figure walking towards a smiling Iruka.

"Can you see the face," Neji asked Sasuke.

"No," was his simple reply.

They all watched and waited, all they could see was the shoulder length bright sunny hair. It was unusual to find a person with such naturally blond hair.

"Okay Naruto-kun, you should introduce yourself to the class," Iruka said with his usual kind voice.

Sasuke watched as the blond turned around, bright sunny hair, skinny frame, sharp but delicate features, three marks scarring each cheek, and beautiful summer skies for eyes.

"He looks like a street punk," Shikamaru said as he looked over the boy's attire. Some of the uniform buttons white under shirt were undone, giving them a view of supple tan flesh. The blonde's posture was not proper, but slacked and relaxed.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response, the boy looked as though he couldn't do anything, let alone be a street punk- for all he knew the boy could come from an extravagant rich family and just wanted to be a rebel.

The youngest Uchiha kept his eyes on the new boy, until the blond decided to lock eyes with him. Their eyes were caught in one another, oceans against black diamonds caught in an invisible web whose sticky threads were much too tangled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond trying to intimidate Naruto in some way, but the new kid just wouldn't budge. Suddenly it was broken once the blond turned to the class, the same nonchalant expression on his face.

"You just received my name from sensei and I hate repeating myself. If you want any other information about me do a back ground search."

People in the class began to snicker at the comment, but Naruto brushed it off as he took his new seat near the window in front of the boys known as Rookie 9.

Naruto looked around the class, his target was in a so called gang known as rookie 9. The blond scoffed mentally as the thought about it, most likely they were just a group of rich boys who decided to make a clique.

The blond took out his notebook and pen, as he leant against the wall.

This school was boring, he already knew the lesson and he didn't really catch much interest in it.

Back to retracing his thoughts, Naruto's new target seemed to be a cold shut off person. His eyes were not cold, but they were hard. His demeanor seemed to have no room for error- overall this boy was trying to be Itachi and he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"_I don't understand you Itachi. I know you, but I don't understand all of you," _he thought to see rested his cheeks in the palm of his hand.

He could feel Itachi's brother's eyes on his body, they were moving up and down as if Sasuke was trying to scan him for any errors. His gaze was intense, he laughed to himself.

As Iruka rambled on about science, Naruto looked at the clock. It was only 10 minutes until the bell was going to ring and Naruto wanted to talk to Gaara and Yuugito already.

It felt like eternity until the bell rang, signaling the end of his first day in high school. Only a few hours until lunch time.

Only a few.

XxXx

The hours had past by swiftly for the first part of the school day. His courses were easy, but the stress of wondering how to go about his plans made Naruto stressed.

He sighed as he leaned against the railing of the top of the building. It was a nice place to relax, and it gave Naruto a great view of the grounds to the cafeteria.

"Here," Yuugito said offering his friend a brand new lit cigarette.

Naruto looked over at his friend. He was also unique, his long dark violet hair flowed in the wind that was kept in his high pony tail. He resembled a cat, his movements were feline like his pale skin flexing under his lean muscles. Naruto looked up at the tall figure and looked into his friend's golden amber eyes, they were concerned.

Naruto took the cancer stick and inhaled, the rush of nicotine relieving his worries.

"Thank you Yuugito. I needed that," Naruto said gratefully.

Yuugito gave his friend a quick smile before he looked at the silent red head.

"Oi Gaara, you hear about that gang called Rookie 9," Yuugito asked as he lit his own cancer stick.

Naruto looked back at his red head friend wondering the same thing.

"Those fools think they actually belong in a gang," Gaara said as he went beside Naruto leaning against the rail. Naruto looked forward with blank eyes as he passed over the stick.

"Same as I say. This is going to be much easier than I expected. My target has all my classes, and he just can't seem to keep his eyes off of me," Naruto told the other two.

Yuugito laughed his deep voice rumbling in his throat.

"I guess Uchiha's have a thing for you Naruto," Yuugito laughed as he clutched onto the rails. Naruto's face broke out into a smile, and soon he found himself laughing along with his friend, Gaara giving his silent chuckle.

"Screw you," Naruto said as he punched Yuugito's shoulder, a smile on his lips as he puffed his cigarette again.

"Hn, speaking of screw-"

"What happened between you and Itachi last night," Gaara asked cutting off Yuugito.

"He made me forget Gaara. He made me remember and forget," Naruto said simply. That was all it took for everyone drop the case.

Yuugito leaned over the ledge looking down at the ground as his eyes followed someone.

"Hey Naruto isn't that your target," Yuugito asked, already knowing it was Itachi's brother due to resemblance.

Naruto tossed his cigarette watching it fall to the ground, already knowing its path.

"Yes that would be him," Naruto affirmed.

Blue eyes followed the lit cigarettes movement as it descend dancing down. It landed right as the Uchiha made his way to the very spot it landed.

Down at the bottom Kiba picked up the cancer stick.

"No one suppose to be smoking on school grounds. How the hell did this," he thought angrily.

Sasuke looked up looking straight at the blond.

They all looked up at the blond, he was looking them all straight in the eye as he disrespected them all.

Kiba tightened his hands around the cigarette as Naruto had half of one left. The blond tipped the tip, the ashes falling down like polluted rain.

"He's dead," Sasuke said, and with that they all walked away one person one ting one their minds for after school.

Naruto smiled.

This was actually going to be really easy...

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS, HONESTLY ITS JUST A WHIM!

LOL  
BUT PLEASE I THANK ALL THAT HAVE BEEN WITH ME.

AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL

WHICH REMINDS ME I HAVE A NEW YEARS FIC COMMING UP.

k?

:3


End file.
